


Rose's Elfebruary 2020

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 7.2 timeline, A few little druids ocs, Alternate Universe, Betrayer And Her Warden AU, Betrayer!Maiev, By Illidan and Maiev weights, Cordana mention, Demons being crushed, Draenor timeline, Elfebruary 2020, Established Relationship, Existential Druid question, Friend group, Hasard, Hidden Relationship, Illidan and Maiev can't stop fighting, Illidan and Malfurion druid's training, Illidan does something stupid, Illidan in the Twisting Nether, Illidan is a little shit, Illidan is suffering, Khalari doesn't know about Maiev and Illidan's past, Legion timeline, Maiev can't stop insulting Illidan, Maiev is a little shit to Illidan, Maiev is gardening, Maiev thinks everyone hates her, Maiev wants to kill Malfurion, Maiev's precious knives, Maiev's stabbing instincts, Maiev's stabbing tendencies, My(iev) Verse, Nagrand, Post Legion, Pre-WotA, Priestess Maiev, Really pre-WotA, Role Swap, Short Stories, Small follow up, Snowball Fight, Some Mother-Son moments, Stupid stories, The Twisting Nether, To be tagged with appropriate tags with each stories, Travel, Vault of the Wardens, Young Illidan, Young Maiev, Young Malfurion, dealing with grief, outland - Freeform, wishes for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Here's all the stories I wrote for Elfebruary this year.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage & Malfurion Stormrage, Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. Exotic (Maiev)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I know I said I would update Travel this week but to be honest, I've been unable to finish the chapter because of the quarantine/lockdown and everything. I will stop updating weekly until the end of the lockdown for me and I'll start back and keep updating until the end of August (then I'll stop from September to November to work on this year Calendar). In the meantime, here's the stories I wrote for Elfebruary. If you followed my Tumblr, it won't be nothing new but I was planning to publish them here in May anyway.
> 
> So here they are. I'll be updating every three days.
> 
> Well, enjoy them and sorry for the forced hiatus of everything else >.<

The fresh nocturnal wind was blowing on her face, bringing with it the evanescent smell of a dying fire and the leftover of grilled Talbuk meat. The discreet sound of the earth cracking as the floating islands moved above her was thundering in her ears in the silence of the night. Far away, the cry of an Elekk broke in while she heard an owl passing near.

Nagrand.

One of the places her relentless hunt led her to. One of the many she saw and one of the many she regretted not being her homeland. But her homeland had been gone a long time ago and the forests of Kalimdor had an entirely new meaning. And now, she was pursuing the ghosts of a past she couldn't let go.

Maiev sighed and put back her helmet before closing her eyes, leaning more comfortably against the tree. She still had a few hours to rest before going back to her eternal hunt of the Betrayer.


	2. Bedtime Story (Illidan & Khalari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We keep going into Elfebruary.
> 
> This story would take place a little after "Hapiness Is Elf-Made". So, if you need some context: Maiev died giving birth to Khalari and Illidan had a hard-time dealing with it. Eight years later, he's finally able to look at his son after being literally knocked some senses into his head.  
> It happens in the following months after the end of the fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Softly, Illidan tucked the child in the bed. It took some time, but Khalari was finally able to sleep again in his own bed, as long as Illidan was there when he was falling asleep. Gently, he brushed the child's hair sat next to the bed, an arm resting on it so his son could hug it. 

Those eight years had been really hard on the poor child psyche and Illidan was thinking that he could never amend it. But it didn't mean he wouldn't try as long as he drew breath.

"Dad?" 

Khalari's voice was sleepy but also somewhat intrigued and it surprised Illidan.

"What is it?"

"Shan'do talked about something called "The War of the Ancient" today. You know what it is?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, just mentioned it."

Illidan looked at the ceiling for a split second, wondering if the stories of that awful war were really good bedtime stories to tell, but at the same time, he knew that he wouldn't need to give all the details or how it happened exactly. He smiled sadly and sat more comfortably on the floor and then, took one of Khalari's little hand in his.

"A long, long time ago, more than thousands of years, Azeroth had only one continent called Kalimdor. And at its center, was the city of Zin-Azshari, the capital of the Kaldorei Empire, and ruled by the beautiful Queen Azshara, a powerful sorceress," he began.


	3. Berries (Illidan/Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd story and the theme was "berries" and I absolutely had no idea what to write until I realized that Illidan wasn't the only one searching for trouble. So I got a little carried away compared to the first stories but it's one of my favorite that I wrote for Elfebruary.
> 
> Enjoy!

"And this is how we should proceed for the attack on the Tomb."

Khadgar was explaining his plan, showing big scribbled sheets of paper he hanged on a wall so the other commandants of the Legionfall Army could see exactly what he meant. Illidan was concentrated on what the Archmage was saying, mostly because he knew that he couldn't mess up that second chance that had been offered to him. And the plan was actually not bad at all and he was working hard to find a way to help improve it.

Then he felt the hit.

It had been light but he knew that something hit his cheek and he even rubbed it with his hand, confused. When he looked at his palm, there was nothing on it and despite hearing something falling after the hit, he saw nothing.

"Something's wrong Illidan?" Asked Khadgar as he noticed that the hybrid was distracted.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Go on," smiled Illidan, believing it was nothing more than his imagination.

The human went back to his explanation and Illidan once again concentrated on what he was saying. And it hit him again. And there was still that small sound of something hitting the floor but nothing to be seen. He frowned but stayed concentrated on the plan of the attack.

Only to be hit again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

But this time, he not only heard something hitting a hard surface, but his eyes caught the sight of a berry rolling down on the table. Probably that for once, it didn't fall on the floor only to roll under the table and getting hidden by it. He kept looking at the berry, even more confused than before until another one hit his cheek. 

Finally, he noticed and remembered that they had brought berries to the meeting, a bowl to snack on in case it was becoming a little too long. And in front of the bowl, there was Maiev. She was carefully listening to Khadgar while looking extremely bored like she would always look in the meeting. She had her head on one of her hands, supporting it while she was playing with a berry between her fingers, nodding after every sentence that Khadgar was saying. 

But as she wasn't even looking at him, Illidan had a hard time believing that she would actually waste food by throwing it at him. She was probably just eating them to pass time. Even if he knew it was really suspicious that he saw a berry after feeling a hit and that she was the one with them. But Velen was also close to the bowl. Illidan shrugged it off and concentrated again on the plan.

Another berry hit him.

With it, Illidan suddenly felt a shiver rolling down his spine. He had wrongfully assumed that Maiev was eating the berries, but she was wearing her helmet and there was no way she could eat something with it. 

When another one hit him, he discreetly looked on the side, not making it clear that he was actually looking at her and he concentrated his spectral sight on her face. She had a smug smile as she was playing with another berry, looking at Khadgar, even if he could see that she would quickly glance in his direction. Then, as she believed that he wasn't looking at her, she put the berry between her thumb and the index, and with one precise shot, sent it right against his cheek.

He was actually really impressed by her precision. But now he was also really angry. They could be two to play that little game. 

Discreetly, he took one of the berries that fell on the table and thought about how he would do it. He couldn't mimic Maiev because he wouldn't be as good as her but he still would try something. 

And as Khadgar turned his back to hang another sheet, Illidan quickly threw the berry at Maiev, as if he was throwing a ball and the fruit hit her armor, splashing on it. Slowly, she turned her head, fire in her eyes. 

Meanwhile, Khadgar, who had noticed the little game Maiev was playing since the beginning, sighed as he heard the fight breaking.


	4. "This is totally not what it looks like!" (Illidan/Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one made me laugh while writing it and I like it. Not my favorite, but one of them anyway.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the middle of the afternoon in Deliverance Point and the place was almost desert. Most of the adventurers were on the front line, fighting against the demons scattered all over the shore, and the others were everywhere on the rest of the Broken Isles, getting help from their inhabitants and gathering resources to end the invasion once and for all.

And in Deliverance Point, the four commandants of the Legionfall Army were waiting for those adventurers to come back, getting really bored as it was a pretty calm day for once. Quickly, Maiev left the main place, telling that she was going to fetch something from her tent, but when she told them it would take only a few minutes, after that thirty passed without her, Illidan decided to go and look after her. But as another half of an hour passed and that neither of the two commandants was coming back, Khadgar groaned out loud and went to search for them himself.

Hidden near the Nether Disruptor that needed to be repaired, Maiev and Illidan were kissing like crazy. They couldn't care less that they should have gotten back near the Command Center but as the afternoon was way too calm, they took the decision to spend it together instead. Expertly, they found a way to get out of the place without making it obvious it was all a plan and they were now enjoying some time together.

Until Khadgar coughed hard enough for them to hear him.

Quickly, Maiev pushed Illidan away who began to crouch and she panicked.

"This is totally not what it looks like!" She shouted, her face completely red.

Khadgar just raised an eyebrow but he couldn't say a word that Illidan interrupted.

"She stabbed me," he told with a groan, still crouching and holding his waist.

Maiev saw the opportunity that Illidan was offering them to hide the truth about them and she embraced it.

"Yeah! I was trying to kill him instead!"

"No Maiev," Illidan interrupted once again, looking at her with his face completely in pain. "You really stabbed me."

Slowly, he moved his arms away and showed to the other elf and the human, the knife that was stuck in his guts. And with horror, Maiev realized that unconsciously, she had a knife in her hands when she pushed Illidan away. A knife that she took when Khadgar showed up because for a split second, she thought that she would just kill the intruder. Instead, she stabbed Illidan.

"Oh by Elune! I'm sorry!" She shouted as she fully realized her mistake.

She was already next to Illidan, ready to pull out the knife but he stopped her.

"Just help me go to the infirmary," he panted.

Khadgar looked at the two Kaldorei and shook his head.

"What are we going to do with you two?" He muttered, knowing that Maiev had more than one knife on her.


	5. Mischief (Illidan & Malfurion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea for that one so I kind of bullshited a little story.
> 
> It happens really, really far in the past when Malfurion and Illidan were just little kids.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Malf? Malf? You sleeping? Malfurion !”

“What is it Illidan?” Asked the child with a sleepy voice as he opened his eyes, only to see his brothers shaking him vigorously.

“Hush!” Illidan said with a finger on his lips. “Mom and Dad can’t know we are awake.”

“You are the one awake, I just want to sleep.”

“Even if I tell you I know a Druid secret?” Mischievously smiled Illidan as he whispered.

Malfurion quickly sat on his bed, his eyes opened wide and clearly not sleepy anymore.

“A Druid secret?” He repeated, his eyes shining bright.

“Yes, but we need to be quick, it can only be done tonight.”

“Explain then!” Malfurion said, already out of bed and putting back some clothes.

“I heard the adults speaking about Shan'do Cenarius and that apparently, he would be related to the Goddess Elune,” began Illidan.

Malfurion stopped mid-air, the shirt barely put on him.

“If you had listened to Shan'do’s lessons, you could already know that.”

“I listened!” Shouted Illidan, offended. “But there’s more actually.”

“If you plan on telling me something I already know, I’m going back to sleep,” warned Malfurion.

“You won’t,” affirmed Illidan with another smile. “Because it’s the full moon tonight.”

“And?” Sighed Malfurion, already believing that his brother really woke him for nothing.

“Well, with Elune being related to Cenarius, it means there’s a relation to all the druids. And the full moon is meant that the Goddess is at her full power. So the druids would also be at full power.”

“But we aren’t druids yet,” reminded Malfurion.

“I know, but we will someday and we could start tonight!”

“What do you mean?” Asked Malfurion, now really intrigued.

“If we could meditate in a place that has a strong Elune’s presence, on a full moon, I believe we can reach the Emerald Dream!”

Illidan’s eyes were sparkling at this idea and for a moment, Malfurion forgot that it was the middle of the night and that they were just children. Especially that Cenarius had talked about the Emerald Dream countless times and that the two brothers were dreaming of seeing it.

“So, what do you say?” asked Illidan. “The temple of Elune is close, so we could reach it in a few minutes if we run.”

“It would be really great,” began Malfurion. “But if Mom and Dad notice that we left the house, we’ll be grounded for life.”

“They won’t know it. We just go to the temple, reach the Emerald Dream, and come back. Easy!”

“Let’s go then,” said Malfurion, already opening the windows and ready to climb down the house. “What are you waiting for?”

Illidan simply smiled and joined his brother. Together they left the house, making sure that no one would hear them and then, they waited for a second in the shadows to be sure that no one was seeing them. Once sure that they could move freely, they made their way to the Elune’s temple, at the North of the village. As soon as they were at the building, they sneaked in, avoiding the few guards and finding a room to meditate. They sat on the ground, back against back.

“See you in the Dream,” smiled Illidan.

“The first one to reach it, will be the best Druid,” replied Malfurion, well decided to win.

And they started to meditate.

Only to fall asleep against each other until a priestess found them in the morning.


	6. Thunder (Illidan/Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little story based before the War of the Ancient. 
> 
> And for the fun fact, in French, “un coup de foudre” (badly translated as “thundershock”) is a synonym of “Love at First Sight” ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

The rain surprised everyone in Val'sharah. Without a warning, it thundered as loud as of a mage was making some mana exploding next to the ears and then, the rain fell like a single block. No one had expected it and now, people all around the region were running wild, hoping to find a way to protect themselves from the thunderstorm.

Maiev cursed out loud as she tried to find shelter not only for her but also for the precious scrolls she was carrying for the Priesthood. She was also expected in a few minutes and she was sure that the Council wouldn’t hear a word about the rain. After all, they probably weren’t outside getting soaked, them!

Finally finding a spot under a big tree, she decided to stop and wait a little for the rain to calm down. With some luck, it was just a shower and soon enough, she would be able to reach the temple. But as the minutes became long, she realized that maybe it wasn’t going to be a short rainfall. But before she could curse again, she saw something running towards her and her shelter and soon, a man was next to her, cursing a little as he began to spin dry his hair.

“Not every day we get such weather,” he laughed as he tried to dry his hair and clothes.

“I would have preferred not to,” groaned Maiev, doing her best to keep the scrolls protected. “Obviously it’s happening the day I need to transport important matter written on the worst material to be soaked! And because of it, I’m also late!”

Maiev didn’t care that she didn’t know the stranger, she only wanted to vent about that stupid stuff. Of course, they had chosen her and not someone else like Tyrande Whisperwind. Of course!

“Where do you need to bring them?” The stranger asked, showing the scrolls.

“To the temple. I’m so close but because of that stupid rain, I can’t even reach it.”

“I can help,” he said, already moving his hands.

Arcane began to spark around his fingers and soon, a mana shield appeared above him and he quickly extended it so it would cover Maiev too.

“I also need to go to the temple, we can go the rest of the way together,” Illidan said as he smiled at her.

Far away, the thunder struck again but Maiev didn’t hear it, her heart was the one thundering at her ears. She kept her eyes locked on that man and fell a blush taking over her face and she had a hard time to reply, forced to swallow.

“Thanks,” she said, the word almost blocked in her throat.

But Illidan didn’t care and showed her the way.


	7. Vigilance (Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 7th theme was "vigilance" and obviously, I thought about Maiev for it. Enjoy that little story and I'll let you know that the 8th story is actually linked to that one ;)

Footsteps.

Maiev turned immediately on herself, her Crescent swinging in front of her but it only hit the void. She was alone in the hallway but she would have sworn she heard the footsteps behind her. It wasn’t the first time that she would hear someone else presence in the Vault but every time, she was alone and she became scared that there could be ill-intentioned people wandering the hallway and it would be catastrophic. The cells were keeping dangerous demons away from their power and there was even a room full of the filth that was the Demon Hunters, and in the deepest part of the Vault, the Betrayer himself was imprisoned. Admittedly, his dead body, but his body nonetheless and Maiev knew that even death wouldn’t stop him. 

She waited a little more, standing still as she tried to feel whether or not a rogue was currently stalking her but nothing happened or triggered her instinct. To be honest, she was starting to believe that all those footsteps were just in her head and that she was slowly becoming crazy, but if no one knew about it, it wouldn’t really matter. 

She turned away again, getting her cloak to whip and she took back her usual patrol, where her own feet would lead her to the Betrayer’s room. And as she made her way through the Vault, she wondered if Cordana and the other Wardens were safe in Draenor.


	8. Ethereal (Illidan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illidan and how's a dealing with the Twisting Nether, along to a little of Maiev from the 7th story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Illidan wasn’t liking the Twisting Nether.

It was full of dead demons, either waiting for a new body to go back and fight for the Legion, either with just rabid dead demons that would attack anything because it was the only thing they could do before disappearing entirely after losing completely their mind, if they weren’t killed by another demon. After all, they were just soul without the body that was protecting it and if their soul went to be destroyed in the Nether, they would disappear completely. 

It was scary to witness even if he would never admit it. But it wasn’t the only problem. The Nether wasn’t a place like Azeroth where everything had its place and that once you know about them, you wouldn’t lose yourself. No, instead everything was constantly changing and even worst, its shape was changing depending on the demon and for someone who had been a mortal, it was the perfect place to be tortured.

The images of everyone he killed; the one he got killed; the people he disappointed in life; and a recurring nightmare: his own death by the hand of Maiev, repeated again and again until he would die and wake up in the Nether. He just couldn’t get a break.

Thankfully, he had something that most of the demons didn’t have: a body perfectly conserved along to a link to it. He was perfectly conscious as to what Maiev did after his death and he was almost thanking her. Not only he could sense whether something was wrong with his body but he could also instantly teleport to it and just walks around. The only downside was that the coffin made by his own blood crystalized was blocking him for reuniting with his body. Otherwise, he would have already come back. Instead, he decided to haunt the Vault like a vulgar ghost. Maybe that no one could see him, but he had noticed that Maiev was more perceptive of his tentative to be heard. 

Once again, he concentrated his mind to be able to get his footsteps heard and now, Maiev was swinging her Crescent at him, despite having no idea that he was there. It made him laugh. Sometimes, he would just wait for her to remove her helmet and poke her cheeks, only getting her to look all around, confusion written all over her face. 

She resumed her patrol and Illidan followed her.

Maybe he could drive her crazy.


	9. Herbs (Illidan/Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one and it's probably one of my favorite story from Elfebruary.
> 
> Enjoy!

Illidan had no idea that Maiev liked gardening.

But here she was, taking care of a little garden in the desolation that was the Broken Shore. Every day, she would work on it, watering the flowers and plants, delicately cutting the bad herbs and she could spend hours on it. Sometime, she would even send adventurers to gather more flowers to add to that garden.

No one was saying a word about it and especially not the others commandant, way too happy that Maiev found a hobby that was keeping her calm, and that wasn’t based on threatening or insulting Illidan. Instead, they kept looking at her, kneeling into the parterre as she was probably talking to the little plants.

The more he was watching her, the more Illidan became fonder of the Warden. Maybe that if she had discovered her passion for gardening earlier, way earlier, a lot of things would have changed and some wouldn’t have happened. And one day, he decided to bring her some flowers to add to the garden.

But as he flew back to Deliverance Point and the garden, his eyes caught a sight that he wasn’t expecting even if he should have. On the ground level, the garden was just a colorful floor of mismatched flowers and plants, not looking like anything in particular, meaning that Illidan had no reason to suspect that it had an actual purpose. But once above it, flying high enough, he finally discovered why Maiev took so much care of the plants.

Under him, the flowers were spelling: “Fuck you Illidan”.


	10. Simplicity (Illidan/Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my favorite from Elfebruary.
> 
> Enjoy!

The day had been long. They once again fought for their lives and to protect the planet against the immense army of the Legion and that evening, everyone was resting at the center of Deliverance Point, talking, drinking, and forgetting for a moment that the Legion was at their door.

Further away from the bonfire, Illidan was resting against a wall, half-hidden in the shadows as he was listening to Khadgar telling a joke he had told a hundred times, but he was telling it in such way that you would either forget the punchline until he says it, either you were waiting to see how the punchline would pay this time. As he chuckled at Khadgar’s imitation, he felt something falling against him and instinctively, he put his arm around the newcomer.

“Not this joke again,” groaned Maiev, a drink in her hands and sitting more comfortably against Illidan, loving the shadowy place hiding them.

Illidan smiled. Maiev was probably the only person in all the Army of Legionfall to not like that joke. But he didn’t care and just kept her close. They weren’t the kind of really demonstrating their feelings in public but slowly, they were learning how to enjoy each other’s presence without jumping at the throat.

Old habits die hard after all.

As Khadgar delivered the punchline and that everyone laughed loudly, every voice covering the other, Illidan slowly leaned toward Maiev.

“I love you,” he said, simply, without artifice or anything.

Silence answered him as Maiev wasn’t expecting him to say those words.

“You could have done it more romantically or something,” she finally groaned.

“You would have hated it anyway,” he chuckled.

“True,” she smiled as she took his hand.


	11. Candles (Khalari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more of a bittersweet story but I like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The moon was high in the sky, lightning the lake under it. All around it, a hundred lanterns were casting soft purple light and Khalari looked at them in awe. Next to him, was his friends from Malfurion’s lessons. Nya, the Tauren, was bringing a lantern for everyone and then, she turned to the lake, looking at it.

“My mom told me that when she was living in Bloodhoof, when she wanted to make a wish, she would light a candle in a lantern and then, put it on the lake around the village and let the water carry her wish,” she explained.

“We could wish to become Archdruid!” Interrupted Aden, the young boy from Kul Tiras.

“Exactly,” smiled Nya.

“Can I wish for something else?” Asked Yuli, the other night elf of the group.

“Of course!"

"Great! I will ask for us to always be friends!"

"It’ll be my wish next year,” said Aden. “But I really, really want to become an Archdruid.”

“We know that!” Replied in unison the Tauren and night elf.

“And you Khalari? What are you going to wish for?” Aden asked as he turned to face the hybrid.

Khalari just kept staring at the lake in front of him. Sure, always staying friends and becoming Archdruid were really good wishes and probably those he should ask for, but deep down, he knew it wasn’t what he really wanted. Of course, he wanted to stay friends with them and he knew it was going to happen, the same thing to become Archdruid. But there was something he could only wish as he couldn’t impact it directly.

“Oh, probably becoming Archdruid,” he lied as he looked at his friends.

He couldn’t tell the real wish out loud, or he would probably start crying. Even now it was already difficult and felt tears forming on his eyes.

“Nice, now that everyone has their wish, let’s do it,” said Nya.

She distributed the lanterns and also, little matches to light the candle inside. Everyone began the little ritual but Khalari hesitated, wondering how exactly he wanted to formulate his wish. He looked up at the sky and saw the bright red star glowing and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“I want Dad to come back,” he wished as he lit the candle.

Then, together, they delicately put the lanterns on the lake and they watched them drifting away, carrying their wishes.


	12. Carnivorous (Illidan & Malfurion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely no idea for that prompt so I went completely elsewhere and I probably don't know enough about Druid's lore and that maybe that story doesn't make sense.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy it x)

“Shan'do, I have a question,” said Illidan as he raised his hand.

“I’m listening,” replied Cenarius, wondering what kind of question Illidan would find once again.

“Alright so, to live correctly, us Kaldorei, we need to eat a little of everything. But if we use the cat form, we become carnivorous like a real one, right?”

Cenarius said nothing and waited to see where the young boy would come with those observations, just nodding to agree on his statement.

“So, if a Kaldorei stays in a cat form for years, only eating meat as they can’t eat anything else, what would happen when they go back to the Kaldorei form? Do they just have a deficiency and need to take back the usual diet? Does nothing happen at all? Do they drop dead as soon as they change forms, meaning they have to stay forever in the cat form to live?!”

Cenarius had no answer, especially that Illidan was still going with his theories, only to be interrupted by Malfurion.

“But if they leave for the Emerald Dream first, before changing, wouldn’t it save their life?”

“It depends. Do they change inside the Dream, or they just go through it?”

“They would need to stay in the Dream, of they come back here, it won’t change anything from the initial problem.”

“But what if they change into another form? Like the bear or the Moonkin?”

Malfurion closed his eyes to think about it.

“I don’t know but they are omnivorous like us so it wouldn’t really change something from the problem. But if they go into travel form? We become herbivorous in that case.”

“We would clearly die as the body would probably not accept the meat we already ate.”

“But in the case that we don’t eat anything a few days before changing?”

“We might survive. But-”

Cenarius sat down and looked at the two twins debating a hypothetical situation they would probably never happen, wondering why he had such overthinking students.


	13. Keeper (Maiev & Khalari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have any ideas as to what to write for it so I went for a cute little story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Maiev was going to kill Jarod or Malfurion. 

She thought that she had been clear and that she didn’t want Khalari to know about some part of her past, especially when she was keeping Illidan locked in a cell, whether it was the time when he was alone or not. But recently, Khalari was using the word Warden a lot and now, she had the confirmation that he might have known.

“I won’t let you leave the house,” he was saying as he stood in front of the door, arms extended on his side, clearly joking with his tone.

Pushing away all of her murdering instincts directed towards the uncles, she tried to joke with him. After all, maybe it was all a coincidence.

“And why can’t I?” She asked with a mischievous smile.

“Because I said so.”

“That’s not really a reason,” she reminded him.

“Shan'do told me you did the same thing.”

Maiev smiled but more ferociously, of it was Malfurion’s fault, she would feel less bad when she would kill him.

“And I’m training to be a Keeper like you!” Added Khalari with such joy that it made Maiev steps back.

“Don’t you mean Warden?” She asked, surprised and a little confused.

“No,” the little boy said as he shook his head vividly. “You are the Warden and I will be the Keeper.”

She smiled fondly. Maybe she wouldn’t kill Malfurion too soon. 


	14. All You Need Is Love (Jarod & Malfurion & Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Malfurion looked at Maiev, a little dumbfounded as he saw her being so nice and gentle with her son. He never really care about the Warden and thought she was just a nuisance, a murderous owl that didn’t care in the slightest for the authorities and probably wished for their death, but since he met her after Illidan’s exile and the discovery that they had a son, he was surprised almost every day at her way to be. She was still constantly in an angry state when talking to him and wouldn’t hesitate to insult him when Khalari wasn’t there, but otherwise, it was an entirely new person.

He turned to Jarod, who had to accompany his sister to take back Khalari from the druidism’s lesson, and gestured toward the woman.

“Did you know she could be like that?” He asked the other man.

“Oh yeah,” laughed Jarod. “I grew up with her and I got to see her before she became bitter about everything.”

“I wasn’t expecting that honestly.”

“If you’re lucky to see her like that, it is because of Khalari. If he hadn’t been there, she would still be the usual Maiev.” He added. “Sometimes, all you need is love to change.”

“I would still prefer that she stops insulting me in front of my students,” said Malfurion.

“Believe me, even love won’t change that. She’s still insulting Illidan.”

“Doesn’t surprise me.”

“No one is,” laughed Jarod.


	15. A Blue Ribbon (Illidan/Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite stories written for elfebruary. And if I stop being lazy, it might even become a comics...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The fight had been hard, but they won. And it was all that mattered. Groaning and grunting, Maiev and her Wardens entered Deliverance Point, their armor bruised and scratched but they were safe. What caught Illidan’s sight, was that Maiev looked different but he couldn’t exactly tell why until she removed her helmet. Her hair cascaded freely all around her body, falling in front of her face and on her back. She grunted more as she tried to remove the few strands of hair from her face, sticking with the sweat of the battle. 

Her hair tie had been ripped out during the battle. 

Slowly, he took from a piece of clothes from his pocket, a blue ribbon that he was keeping on him in case his current blindfold was to be destroyed and then, looked again at Maiev, still fighting with her hair. Without a word, he reached her, taking advantage that she was turning her back to him. Only the Wardens facing her were able to see him approaching and he could see the confusion on their faces. As silent as he approached, he delicately took her hair between his hands, making sure to take every strand. Under his touch, Maiev had became tensed and was completely still, not understanding what was happening. He put the hair in a low ponytail and quickly used the ribbon to tie it. Then, as quickly as he did it, he left. Without a word, nor a look towards the Warden. 

Meanwhile, Maiev was still not understanding what just happened.


	16. Arcane (Betrayer!Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually part of my fic "The Betrayer And Her Warden" and take place after the last chapter and probably before part 2 (that isn't out yet). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Maiev was looking at her hand, internally groaning as she tried to concentrate. At the tip of her fingers, small little arcane’s sparks began to dance and she smiled at her success, only for Illidan smug smile to appear immediately in her mind and she lost her concentration. 

  
This time, she groaned out loud. She knew the Mage would be way too happy to see her practicing the magic and she was hating it. She never asked to be gifted with Arcane Power when she made the deal with the Dark Titan, and now, everyone was expecting her to use it and destroy the Legion, but she didn’t need the magic, she was good enough on her own. 

  
The failure of Dalaran and how they couldn’t kill the Lich King was still on her mind. If she had the power to do it by herself; if she had been a real mage, they would have succeeded as Illidan wouldn’t have stopped the attack. They could have destroyed a big threat from Azeroth’s surface. If she had been powerful enough.

  
Dwelling on her failure, she curled on herself and let her body slowly fall asleep. She still had a long road to do until her next objective and she had to be prepared.


	17. Family Resemblance (Illidan/Maiev and Malfurion and Khalari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually really fun to write, and an idea I wanted to tackle a little. Maybe I'll expand on it one day x)
> 
> Enjoy!

Maiev could see that something was wrong with Illidan. He had come to Khalari’s lesson that morning, but since they got there and that Malfurion had appeared, he was awfully silent and just kept looking at them. And Maiev knew that something was very wrong because his wings and ears were down, his shoulders had dropped and his face looked like he was in pain. Slowly, the woman approached him and put a hand over his arms.

“What’s wrong?” She softly whispered.

He let out a nervous rictus.

“No, nothing,” he sweated. “I just never really realized how much Khalari and Malfurion were looking alike.”

Maiev looked at the two men talking a little further and had to recognize that after all those years of druidism’s lessons, Khalari was looking a little more like his uncle.

“You should have seen him when he was younger, he had horns instead of antlers.”

“He has a beard,” muttered Illidan.

“Yes and?” replied Maiev.

But as she turned to face Illidan again, she noticed that he was nervously scratching his jawline and she remembered that despite having watched over him for ten thousand years, she never saw Illidan with an ounce of beard. Meanwhile, his brother was bearing quite an impressive one.

“And he seems to get along with Malfurion really well,” Illidan kept muttering.

“Illidan…” suddenly growled Maiev as she began to understand where Illidan was going. “If you are thinking what I think you’re thinking, you better excuse yourself immediately!”

“But -”

“Khalari isn’t Malfurion’s son! How many times are were going to have this conversation?!”

“But he’s looking like him so much!” Replied Illidan while showing the two men, unaware of the conversation. “And I told you that I didn’t care if you got with someone else when I was gone!”

Maiev was at a loss for words. She could only look at the demon, silently but her eyes shining with rage.

“He. Is. Your. Brother! Of course, Khalari will look like him in someway! But he’s not the father for fuck sake!”

Illidan didn’t reply, instead, he muttered something under his breath and kept looking at his son and his brother. Next to him, Maiev was strongly rubbing her face, wondering if she should forbid Illidan to ever come to the lessons, but she knew that if she was doing that, it will take it as a confirmation of his doubts and she just couldn’t deal with that. 

“They’re still really similar,” added Illidan in a whisper, knowing that Maiev would break her pact of non-aggression towards him if he was insisting.

“YOU ARE TWINS!”


	18. "You need a hobby" (Illidan & Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place in my My(iev) Verse ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m bored!” Maiev shouted to the void as she kept laying down on the floor on the house.

“I’m pretty sure it isn’t my problem,” replied Illidan, head deep inside a scroll, not even looking at her. “I shouldn’t even talk as I got told to shut up.”

“I said I was sorry!” Pouted Maiev. “I didn’t think before speaking.”

Illidan only hummed, clearly mocking her. 

“You’re really a pain sometimes!” She groaned as she got up and reached the kitchen part of the house.

She had no idea as to what she could do to alleviate her boredom and like always, she went directly towards foods. She had barely taken a knife in her hand and some bread that Illidan jumped out of the couch as if he had been stung. 

“I’m going to be late! I forgot the lessons!”

“Great job,” she sarcastically replied.

“Yeah, yeah. Follow your own advice and shut up.”

“How many times will I have to say sorry?!”

“It really hurt me My,” Illidan replied in all seriousness.

“Sorry,” she whispered once again.

“Otherwise,” he began as he reached the door. “You need a hobby if you want to stop being bored. One that you will follow through for once. Well, see you later My!”

And with those words, he was gone. At least, he had talked a little more to her and she had hope that he will forget the accidental “shut up” she screamed at him earlier. But as she began to think about what he had said, she noticed that she was still holding the knife in her hand, and without really thinking about it, she started to play with it. It was slow at first, only making it move between her fingers without touching her skin. Then, she threw it towards the nearest wall and it got stuck in it on the first try. 

Without realizing it, she smiled and took a second one. Maybe she could do it again.


	19. Snowball Fight (Illidan & Maiev & Illidari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes places in my fic Travel (in a far future) and whether or not it'll be canon or not haven't been decided yet to be honest x)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The planet was covered in ice and snow but it was a nice change of pace for once. 

Illidan looked around as his Illidari were already starting to explore the new world. Most of them had no problems using their usual clothes in the cold weather as their demonic part would keep them warm, but some needed warmer clothes. Then, there was Maiev. Her armor still damaged from the last battle, thus making it unwearable for the moment, resulting in a night elf desperately trying to stay warm with layers and layers of warm clothes. You couldn’t even make out her form from the big coat she was wearing. She was also audibly cursing and regretting having insisted to come along. 

It made Illidan laughs.

“Lord Illidan,” approached Kor'vas with some Illidari. “There seems to be absolutely no trace of a living species on the planet, and there isn’t any food either.”

“I guess this planet had never been suited for life, or maybe the Legion simply wiped it out and left it like that,” Illidan thought out loud. “Anyway, just enjoy this break. We’ll go back to our travel later.”

“En- Enjoy?!” Intervened Maiev, shaking to her very core. “We bet-better leave n-now, or i-i will ma-make you regret!”

“I could warm you up,” teased Illidan with a smirk.

“I’m go-going to ki-kill you!” She threatened as she walked away, realizing that Illidan wasn’t going to help her like she wanted to.

And as he watched her turn her back, a thought crossed his mind and he had to force himself to repress a maniac laugh. Slowly, he bent down and grabbed some snow that he put into a little ball between his hands. Around him, the few Illidari were looking at him and, as if they had read his mind, some were already whispering that he shouldn’t do that. Yet, Illidan silently calculated the path and armed his arm, ready to throw.

The snowball hit Maiev right on the neck, the snow falling under her clothes. She immediately stood still, her hands shaking and eyes locked on the nowhere. Then, she slowly turned around.

“Who?!” She screamed, so loud that even the Illidari that went far away, turned around to see what was happening.

Not wanting to die, the Illidari who were innocent quickly pointed at Illidan, who had already a new snowball in his hands.

“And what are you going to do?” He asked, his smug smile not leaving his face. “I’m once again proving to you that I’m the superior one.”

“I swear that-”

Another snowball hit her, this time directly in the face. She put her hand on her face and rubbed away the snow, her eyes now raging with fire. 

“Alright, it’s on!” She shouted as she removed all the coats at once, freeing her movements.

Before Illidan could get another snowball, Maiev made one and threw it, hitting Kayn, who had joined the group to see what was happening, right in his face. Illidan almost laughed.

“You missed,” he pointed.

But Maiev’s smile sent shivers down his spine.

“I didn’t,” she replied. “I know it won’t be a fair fight. So I’m getting rid of your crew to keep you all for myself.”

“Don’t disappoint me,” simply said Illidan as another snowball sent Altruis to the ground.


	20. Transformation (Khalari & Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had no idea what to write for this prompt (the wasn't obvious, like Illidan), and it was even meant to be an earlier prompt but I had to move it until now, the time the inspiration struck me.  
> Not my favorite, but yeah, at least I wrote something.

Khalari breathed deeply. He was on all fours, trying to think about himself as one of those saber cubs, trying to think of his body slowly changing into a new one. Closing himself deeper in his mind, he thought of the Emerald Dream and how Ashamane would congratulate him if he succeeded to take the Cat’s form. As he imagined his body transforming, he just felt something happening.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed that his sight was different. Both sharper and blurred than before. He smelled away and could notice that his mom was probably doing a soup for the evening. And when he flexed his fingers, he felt them the claws digging into the ground. As he finally took a look at himself, he got to see that he succeeded and that he was now a little saber cub. He smiled internally and ran to his home, taking advantage that Maiev had left the door open to let the early summer breeze in. Jumping everywhere, he entered the house and went right to Maiev.

“Mom! Mom!” He said, surprised that he could talk in this form.

Wondering where the voice was coming from, Maiev finally looked down, only to see the little jumping cub, speaking with her son’s voice.

“Khalari?!" 

"Yes! Look what I succeeded to do!”

He was now sitting, the little head raised to look at the woman. Now that the initial surprise was over, Maiev breathed more calmly and crouched to pat the head.

“That’s really great and I’m proud of you, but you better be able to turn back to your usual self,” she gently threatened while being completely honest with him. “You don’t want me to ask Malfurion for help right now, do you?”

The little ears dropped at the idea that he would still need help and he got scared.

“I will turn back,” he told her as he was already leaving for his room, afraid to fail in front of his mom.

It took him the entire afternoon to be able to switch back without help.


	21. Ornate (Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Hasard and take place after the bonus chapter "Naisha" (that was the 24th stories of the Advent Calendar of 2019).
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you need anything else?” Asked the man behind the counter.

Maiev looked at the bouquet in front of her, slowly moving it to check everything. A sad smile over her face.

“I think it’ll be good,” she replied.

“Alright, it’ll be 57,62$”

“I’ll pay with a card.”

“No problem,” said the man as he showed the electronic device to Maiev.

Quickly, she paid for the flowers and then, made her way to the exit of the shop. Stepping outside, she looked to the sky, breathed deeply and held the bouquet close to her. It was hard. It had always been. But she would prefer dying than not doing it. 

Slowly, she began to walk through the city, not caring about people looking at her, or where she was walking and finally, she was at the place she had to go. The city’s graveyard. Walking faster, she went right to the only grave that mattered to her and soon, she was standing in front of Naisha’s grave. 

Maiev only smiled as she began to pick flowers from the bouquet, and slowly, she began to decorate the place, her mind being blank to prevent her from crying. 

Like every year since she died.


	22. Incense (Maiev & Illidan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so... I realized I completely forgot to keep updating this for those who only follow me on AO3, so here's some of the prompt I made for Elfebruary this year, and I'll try to publish the rest before next year ^^'
> 
> Enjoy!

When he stepped into the Command Center, Illidan immediately smelled that something was wrong. And indeed, in the middle of the main table, a little jar was containing a few smelling sticks and now, the room had an agreeable little odor and it surprised him how nice it was. Then, he looked around the table and he saw Maiev, sitting on a chair, her helmet on, a sign that she was angry, her arms crossed over her, and, most noticeably, her leg was bouncing like crazy.

“A problem Maiev?” He asked, surprisingly caring.

“You mean besides your very existence ?" 

Her leg went faster. He sighed.

"Is there a problem that isn’t related to my mere existence?”

“Yes,” she growled. “That!”

And she pointed at the little jar on the table. Illidan looked at the incense, then at Maiev, then at the jar, and once again at Maiev, confusion marked on his face. 

“Why would you have a problem with that? It’s smelling nice.”

“I know and it’s true,” she admitted, her leg going so fast that it surprised Illidan that the floor was still intact. “But that’s the reason for its presence.”

“And why is it there?”

He heard her knee hitting the table, repeatedly.

“Velen told me it was a calming smell. To calm me down during the meeting.”

As Illidan could notice that it had the inverse effect, he began to laugh.


	23. Bravery (Illidan/Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of my favorites, and I should probably expand on it one day but we'll say, don't take my words for granted x)
> 
> Anyway, see you tomorrow for the start of the calendar!

“You are really stupid,” Maiev hissed, the blade against her Crescent slowly making her steps back.

Behind her, Illidan was wounded, blood dripping from his mouth and cuts all over his upper body. He was fighting alone for hours, trying to take down a portal spitter of demons, only to end badly wounded and almost killed. If it hadn’t been for Maiev’s intervention.

The Felguard that was facing her was having none of the situations and just kept pushing Maiev with their weapons locked together. If they could reach Illidan, clearly not able to fight anymore, the demon could finish him. Then, he would only need to get rid of the annoying Warden. But no luck for them, Maiev had never been the kind of person to let someone else win. 

Throwing her Crescent in the air, taking the demon’s blade with her, she took out two knives from her cloak and stabbed the demon, once in their face, right between the eyes, and once at the throat. Before the weapons landed on the ground with a metallic sound echoing through the now empty place, the body of the Felguard hit the rocks under their feet and stopped moving completely. 

Illidan laughed and fell on his back.

“You did great,” he said between two laughs, his eyes looking at the void.

Maiev reached him and sighed. He had been wounded so deeply that he was now slowly losing his mind and she wouldn’t be surprised if he would faint before they get back to Deliverance Point. She groaned and went to grab him by the torso, putting her arms under his and trying to get him up. Thankfully, she was strong enough to carry him, despite that he was now falling from all his weight against her. She made the first steps and quickly regretted it.

“You’re hot like that,” he said mid-laughing, mid-impressed, getting Maiev to be sure that he was losing his mind from the blood loss. “Can I kiss you?”

She almost stopped there, wondering if she couldn’t drop him from a cliff and accuse some demons.

“Shut up,” she replied. “That’s probably the bravest thing you said and you’re lucky that I can excuse your current mental state.”

“But can I get my kiss?” He kept asking.

“Maybe if we get to Deliverance Point and that you shut up.”

“Yeah…” he said, fainting in her arms.


	24. Tangled Up (Illidan/Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so... I realized I didn't publish all of Elfebruary, so let's go there slowly but surely x)

Illidan and Maiev had better days. Especially that today, they were failing their mission for a really stupid reason: they had started to fight each other verbally and the little Wyrmtongues took advantage of it and tangled them together, back to back. 

“I’m going to kill you,” said Maiev, strangely calm.

“I know,” whispered Illidan, realizing that if Maiev was calm, it was because she meant it.

They were suspended from the ground, their hands locked together to make sure they couldn’t use magic, and obviously, their weapons were taken away. 

“Well, we just need to wait for Khadgar to send reinforcement,” said Illidan as if it was obvious.

“He sent us both on this mission. He won’t send reinforcement.”

Illidan frowned as he realized the mistake.

“So, how long do you think we’ll stay there?”

“I can assure you you’ll be dead first,” groaned Maiev.

“It doesn’t help.”

“You are no help!”

“Shut up!” Intervened a small demon, using a long stick to poke them.

“Wait for me to get down,” warned Maiev. “And I’ll crush you under my foot!”

The Wyrmtongue laughed as he kept poking the two Night Elves prisoners. 

“I would believe her if I was you,” interrupted Illidan. “Hey! Watch where you put that thing!”

The stick had almost poked his empty eyes sockets, but it would have still hurt. Maiev sighed out loud and wiggled a little her entire body, testing the resistance of the chains. Then, she began to swing, taking Illidan with her. The little demon just looked at them, wondering what she was doing, but also believing that it was useless. 

“Now!” Shouted Maiev as Illidan had full sight on the ceiling, where the chains were starting.

Immediately, the Demon Hunter set off an eyebeam that hit the joint and they fell towards the ground. The Wyrmtongue tried to run away, but Maiev looked at him right into the eyes as they were still falling and before the demon could realize what was happening, Maiev blinked on him, Illidan still tied to her. The demon got crushed under their weight.

“I’m actually thankful that you didn’t try to kill me like that in Outland,” chuckled Illidan. “It’s terrifying.”

“Just shut up and try to get out of those chains,” growled Maiev. “If we seriously need to go back to Deliverance Point like that, Khadgar will never stop laughing and I refuse that it happen!”

Illidan wondered seriously for a moment if he really wanted to try to get those chains off.


	25. Shiny! (Illidan/Maiev)

“Maiev, can I ask you something serious?” Said Illidan, getting closer to the Warden who was cleaning her weapons.

“I don’t think it’s in your ability but can still try,” she replied, hiding the smirk by brushing her face with her arms.

“Really funny,” sarcastically answered Illidan. “No, but in all seriousness, I need you to stop polishing those weapons!”

Maiev slowly turned her face to him, an eyebrow raised as she kept moving the cloth over her Crescent. 

“You don’t need to shout like that,” she said as she went back to cleaning the blade.

“Please! It’s a nightmare to see!”

“Maybe I want it that way.”

Illidan sighed out loud, followed by a deep groan coming from the deepest of his throat. 

“Do you only realize how many people you threatened with those shiny weapons of yours?” He added. “How many people have nightmares about them? How terrified everyone is to see something shining in the corner of our eyes?!”

“Since when do you talk about yourself with the plural?” She smiled at him, ferociously as she began to play with a small knife.

“I’m serious, I’m not alone.”

“But you’re part of it,” pointed Maiev.

He groaned louder than before.

“If I admit that I’m the most scared of all Deliverance Point, will you stop polishing them?”

She put the knife on her chin, closing her eyes as if she was thinking very hard.

“Maybe.”

“Alright, if this is what you want,” began Illidan as he got close to Maiev. “Ever since you killed me, I have nightmares of your weapons. It’s the only thing I can remember from that moment. How they were shining.”

“And you still dare to talk to me? I must have failed somewhere,” she replied, closing the gap between them.

“I’m serious,” he growled.

“When am I not?”

Illidan knew it was now useless to try and talk to her. She was way too happy to have scared him, even if it wasn’t physical, that she would probably never let go of it. He turned away, putting an end to the conversation by himself.

“Hey!” Maiev said out loud, catching his attention as he was leaving. “If you can’t sleep because of those nightmares, you know where to find me.”

She had a mischievous smile while Illidan finally realized what she meant.

“You little -”


	26. Double Trouble (Illidan & Malfurion)

“Go, go, go,” signed Illidan to Malfurion, making sure to not make any sound.

On the other side, his brother nodded and slowly walked through the room, carefully silent. They had a meeting with Tyrande that night. She had dared them to sneak out of the house to join her and the twins weren’t going to not let it happen. The only problem was that despite they became good at sneaking out behind their parent’s back, said parents also became good at catching them. 

As Malfurion reached the door, he looked around, trying to spot either their Mom or Dad but thankfully, they seemed to be alone. The young boy quickly made a sign to his brother that he could follow, and Illidan joined him as quickly and silent as he could. Holding their breath, Illidan got hold of the knob and tried to discreetly open the front door, allowing them to leave the house.

“Illidan and Malfurion! Back to your room!” Said a powerful voice, coming right from in front of them.

And as they should have expected, their Mom was waiting for them outside the house, her hands over her hips and the face of disappointment. 

“How?!” Could only ask Malfurion, looking at Illidan.

“Tyrande’s mom warned me that she was trying to sneak out of the house. No hard to know why. Now back to your room before I get a reason to ground you.”

The two boys groaned in unison and turned away.


	27. Scales (Illidan/Maiev)

Illidan was hiding from everyone at Deliverance Point. Earlier, he had come back, wounded from a fight and since, refusing all help, even coming from his Illidari and it made no doubt that it was mostly his pride that had been wounded. But if there was one person in all Azeroth that couldn’t care less about Illidan’s pride, it was Maiev. 

Not liking how he was isolating himself, she made her way towards the place he was hiding, well decided to teach him a few lessons. Mostly that she hadn’t reluctantly accepted his return for him to hurt himself. She took care of his body for years, making sure that nothing would happen to it and now, he was coming back with wounds. And he was calling himself a Demon Hunter! 

She reached him and before she could say anything, she heard the loud sigh coming from him. He knew what was coming for him and Maiev could only hope that the sigh was actually a sign of resignation than a bothered one. Anyway, she wouldn’t care and stay. Without a word, she went in front of him and quickly noticed that the wound was on his left arm, going from the hand to the middle of the biceps. She took his hand, brutally, and began to examine it.

“Get lost Maiev,” he growled.

“First, I’m the one who tells people to get lost,” she replied, grabbing his chin to bring him to her face level. “Second, I have a say in what you’re doing with your body, and wounding it isn’t acceptable.”

“I have never accepted that,” he growled harder, his skin smoking black.

“Shut up or I will make you cry.”

“You of all people know that I can’t anymore,” he pointed out.

“I just haven’t really done anything,” she threatened, looking at him right in the eyes.

With how overly confident she was in her ability to make him cry, despite that his body was literally unable to produce a single tear since he gave up his eyes, Illidan got taken aback and growled a little more but didn’t add a single word.

Taking advantage that he was now calmer, Maiev took a better look at the wound and winced at it. She also realized that the cut was going through the bandage covering his forearm, and without thinking much, she began to take it out, only to be interrupted as Illidan slapped his other hand over it.

“I don’t need your help,” he growled again, mostly from the pain of suddenly touching the wound.

“You do,” she replied as she grabbed his hand and threw it away. 

As Illidan tried to put back the hand, she quickly took a knife from her cloak and stopped his hand mid-air. He groaned a little and put his hand away, having no doubt that Maiev would injure him if he kept going like that. She didn’t like his body being wounded but she had a pass for it. Resigned to his fate, he groaned out loud to make it clear he wasn’t liking it, and waited for Maiev to quickly finish everything.

As she took off the bandage, she finally noticed that it wasn’t skin that was covering his forearm, but scales. And the more she was examining it, the more she noticed that the demon really tried to hurt Illidan as the scales were cut in half along the line of the wound. Then, she made the mistake to turn his arm, where he hadn’t been wounded and she regretted it a little.

Some of them seemed to have been picked up, ripped out of the flesh and some were apparently recent as blood slowly began to drip from the little holes left in the skin. No demons could have done that. Then Maiev quickly shook her head and realized that actually, it could have been a demon. The one whose hand she was holding.

“Illidan?!” she asked, insisting on the last syllable of his name, making it last in a way that told him she wanted answers right now.

And it was exactly why Illidan didn’t want any help for that wound. So no one could discover those scales he was trying to get rid of.

“Maybe I’m not completely used to this body,” he whispered.


	28. The Odd One (Hasard - Illidan & Maiev)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one would/could take place in Hasard, before the beginning of the story

Illidan was sitting at the table, enjoying a nice cup of coffee after quite a busy night. Not only did he run into the Warden and fought her, but he had to run away before she could kill him and it was frustrating him. Like always, she was slightly stronger when the full moon was almost out and he hated it. So, to decompress from the stressful night, he had stopped by his favorite bakery to get breakfast. He was mindlessly drinking his coffee, not really caring about anything else.

“Everyone hands up!” screamed a newcomer, a gun in his hands.

Illidan repressed the groan coming from his throat. Obviously, it wasn’t today that he would enjoy his breakfast. The robber was still at the entrance, but the room was small enough that he could have touched anyone if he was firing the weapons. Everyone quickly cowered in fear. Humans, Demons, Hunters, it didn't matter, they would all hide in those cases, afraid to show off who they really were. Obviously, there would always be someone to play the hero and take down the threat, but it was not only risky, but only seen as strange for everyone else.

It wasn’t bothering Illidan actually. He was planning to finish his coffee in peace, and then go disarm the robber and throw him out of the place. A gun wasn’t scaring him as he could deviate the bullets and pretends that the robber only had a really bad aim. But before he could take another sip of the coffee, the woman that was standing right in front of the robber, who had strangely didn’t move at all despite the gun almost pointed at her, turned around and threw her legs up, kicking the man right in the throat. It sent him flying away against the door, unconscious. Then, she went back in line and her face was clearly telling that she was having a bad day and that no one should bother her.

Illidan just kept looking at the unconscious man, the situation almost reminding him of that very night when he had to run away from the Warden. If he hadn’t been much taller than the Hunter, he would have probably ended up with a kick in the throat too. Chuckling at the resemblance, he went back to his coffee and pastry.

Not realizing that the woman who had saved everyone was indeed the Warden.


	29. Homecoming (Illidan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finish Elfebruary here with that little drabble ^^
> 
> See you probably next February for another one, but I will also see you tomorrow ;)

It was a strange feeling.

Illidan was laying on his back, looking around at the forest surrounding him, the portal that threw him there now fading from his sight. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew that forest. He knew those trees and that particular shade of green. Such a dreamy green. Just by looking at it, he felt calm.

He sat down and suddenly noticed the abandoned architecture hiding between the trees. Ancient Kaldorei’s architecture. And finally, it struck him. He was laying under Shaladrassil, fully cleansed from all corruption of the Nightmare but with the town of Shala’nir left to ruins despite the years. 

So, it was it. He was finally back to Azeroth after all those years of willing exile as Sargeras’ jailor. But for how long? He couldn’t tell. How many years had passed since he left and how long he had to spend on the planet before being called back to his mission. But he didn’t care and this time, as if he had been resurrected for the third time, Illidan was going to fully enjoy life and keep amending for his past mistakes. Never would he die again with regrets and fears.

Standing up, he embraced the druidic feelings coming from the place. He wasn’t going to become a druid but he had missed that feeling and at this point, he couldn’t care less about his past life. Now that he had impregnated himself from Val’Sharah, he made the list of everyone he wanted to meet again if fate was allowing him to, and took off in the sky.

That feeling wasn’t as strange as he thought.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
>  Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
>  https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
